


I could lay right here and burn in you all day

by rookiewithachance



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Crying, Verbal Humiliation, aftercare cuddles and the "how did i do" talk are two of my biggest smut kinks, degradation kink, have we all just agreed that jeremy is a sex crier because it seems like we have, im he(e)re for it, service topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiewithachance/pseuds/rookiewithachance
Summary: "You better fucking look at me."Jeremy's response is instant. His eyes snap open, immediately going to meet Michael's intense gaze. Michael's eyes are narrowed, dark behind the shields of his glasses. Fuck, he looks really hot like this.in which jeremy is a kinky fuck and michael's kink IS jeremy





	I could lay right here and burn in you all day

**Author's Note:**

> there was once a time that i swore i would never write smut
> 
> that's when mr. jeremy heere walked into my life
> 
> help™ 
> 
> also yes the title is a one direction quote fuckin fite me

Jeremy's back hits the wall with a dull thud, his body all-but suspended off the ground by sheer force of Michael's two fists gripping his shirt. The impact elicits a gasp from Jeremy so sharp that his throats stings from it. His hands rush to grasp Michael's wrists, squeezing tight but hopeless in any attempt to get away. His eyes are clamped shut, blush creeping past his neck and up his face.

"You better fucking look at me."

Jeremy's response is instant. His eyes snap open, immediately going to meet Michael's intense gaze. Michael's eyes are narrowed, dark behind the shields of his glasses. Fuck, he looks really hot like this. Jeremy can't even remember what reason Michael gave for being this mad, and any attempt at recollection is thwarted when Michael pushes him further against the wall, getting up in his face but still refusing him contact anywhere else.

"Are you even listening to me?"

His words are low, deep, almost caught in his throat. Jeremy swallows, trying to find his voice. What comes out is rushed and breathless: "Yes, Michael, fuck, I'm listening, I'm—"

"Are you now?" Michael's eyes flicker over him, the barest hints of a smirk flashing across his face. "I don't believe that for a second. You lying to me?"

"I-I— no, of course not, I'm—"

A strange sense of relief floods him when Michael's lips crash into his, simply because he has no idea what he was going to say next. A strangled moan escapes him before he can stop it, and his hands fly up to grip Michael's hair, tugging him closer. The moment he does that, though, Michael tears himself away, glaring at him. "Did I tell you to move your hands?"

Face burning, Jeremy's hands scramble to find their place back on Michael's wrists, and he stutters out something between an apology and an excuse. Once again, Michael swallows his words in a harsh kiss that leaves Jeremy's lips sore and pulsing when he pulls away.

"You don't do  _shit_  until I tell you. Got it?"

Afraid to speak, Jeremy just nods, eyes shut again. The beginnings of tears prick at the backs of his eyes already, and he tries to swallow them down.

"That  _includes_  closing your eyes."

A few stray tears spill as his eyes snap open on command. Michael's gaze is softer than Jeremy remembered it being before. They stare at each other for a moment, Jeremy suddenly very unsure in himself, just about to stutter something out when he hears Michael's gentle voice break the silence. "Color, baby?"

Jeremy squirms against the wall, the warm feeling returning to his limbs. "Green," he gasps out, begging with his eyes, "oh my god, so green, Michael please—"

When Michael's lips meet his again, the rest of Michael's body comes with them, pressing Jeremy against the wall. Michael lets his mouth wander this time, harsh nips littering Jeremy's neck as he squirms. "You can move your hands," he hears Michael mutter into his skin, interspersed with more bites. Jeremy gasps. "But they go to my shoulders. And they stay there."

Shivering, Jeremy hurriedly goes to do as he was told, his grip on Michael's shoulders a bit harsher than he intended, but Michael just continues his task of sucking multiple bruises high up on Jeremy's neck. There's probably one on the underside of his jaw, too, and there's no way he's gonna be able to hide that.

Hands now freed, Michael goes to grip Jeremy's hair and tug, making Jeremy keen. His head jerks to the side, giving Michael more room to work with. The opposite hand taps Jeremy's thigh, Jeremy immediately going to wrap his legs around Michael's waist, pulling him closer. After that, the hand wanders up and down Jeremy's chest, interestingly gentle as it plays with the hem of his shirt. Fingers brush beneath the waist band of his jeans, snapping the elastic of his boxers. Jeremy lets out a weak moan, hips pushing into Michael's hand. Michael pulls back, patronizing amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You're so high maintenance, you know that? The shit I do for you."

Jeremy goes hot with embarrassment, and he attempts to assemble a broken apology when he suddenly can't feel the wall against him anymore. Michael has a hand on his hip, the other still in his hair, and carries him over to their bed and tosses him onto it with little fanfare. His back has barely hit the sheets when Michael is on him again, pressing him down into the mattress and prying Jeremy's lips open with his own. Jeremy's hands move to grab Michael's shoulders again, but Michael intercepts them, grabbing both his wrists and pinning them down by his head. Jeremy moans, kissing Michael back with everything he has, since his mouth is the only part of him Michael doesn't have held down.

One of Michael's thighs works its way between Jeremy's legs, applying just enough pressure for Jeremy to gasp against Michael's lips, hands grasping at nothing. Michael's tongue laps at his mouth one last time before he pulls back, staring down at Jeremy with dark focus.

He shuffles Jeremy's arms until he's holding both wrists in a single hand, the other teasing its way across Jeremy's collarbone. Jeremy shivers, whining as Michael's fingers press onto an old bruise, already starting to fade. Michael smirks, hand trailing down Jeremy's shirt to brush over a nipple. Electricity shoots down Jeremy's spine and he whines again, higher and louder, staring up at Michael with pleading, watery eyes.

"What did I say?" Michael chastises, fingers tracing a path down to Jeremy's hips, following the line of his jeans across his waist. "So demanding. And all I get in return is that desperate face staring up at me. You greedy piece of shit."

Jeremy squirms against Michael's hold, causing the grip on his wrists to tighten. Jeremy wonders with excitement if he'll have bruises there tomorrow. At the very least, the pattern of his cardigan will be imprinted into his skin for the rest of the night. He flushes as he imagines the way his skin could possibly be painted with purples and reds in the morning, Michael finding every spot and  _pressing_ —

His imagination short circuits when Michael's palm grinds down onto his clothed erection, relentless as Jeremy cries out, his efforts to free his hands doubling. He hears more than sees Michael chuckle, effortlessly undoing Jeremy's button and zipper without even looking. "You're so fucking needy, Jer." He pulls down Jeremy's pants and boxers just enough to get a hand on him, palm sliding against the underside of his dick, slow but intentional. "Bet you couldn't even fucking talk right now, could you?"

Jeremy mewls, hips pushing up against Michael's hand, desperate for more now that he's gotten a taste of something even resembling relief. Michael's fingers curl around him, grip loose, but it's enough. Jeremy's head falls back against the sheets, eyes bleary with tears as Michael's hand works him just enough to get him whimpering, eyes shut against his own desperation.

"I'm gonna let go," Michael's breath warms Jeremy's face as he speaks, "but you better not move your hands. Fuckin' got it?"

Somehow, Jeremy manages a nod, and Michael's hand squeezes his wrists harshly one last time before trailing down his arm, brushing his nipple again on its way down his torso. Jeremy jolts, groaning as Michael kisses his way down Jeremy's body. The pressure of Michael's mouth through his clothes drives him crazy, and he wants desperately to be able to feel them on his skin. Soft lips brushing all over his body, sucking on his nipples and tongue dipping into his navel, he can practically feel Michael's mouth against him.

But when Michael licks a stripe up Jeremy's dick, he can hardly find it in himself to complain.

He cries out, hands grasping at the sheets above his head as Michael wraps his lips around him, tongue flicking across his slit before taking him deeper into his mouth. Jeremy pants, head lolling to the side. A few tears slide down his face and spill onto the sheets, jaw clenched as he tries and fails to hold back a desperate moan when Michael swallows him down, throat flexing around Jeremy's dick.

"M-Michael…  _fuck_ …"

Jeremy's voice is wrecked, throat feeling raw as if he had been the one with a cock down his throat. He swallows at the idea, the all-too vivid memory of the way Michael's cock feels in his mouth flooding his mind, the weight on his tongue as Jeremy would take him all the way in, hopefully not gagging too much. He isn't nearly as talented at deepthroating, not in the way Michael is, but the way it always makes Michael scream will be forever etched into his mind. The memory alone has his mouth watering.

Michael's mouth leaves him and is replaced by a hand, stroking him with intent. Michael sinks his teeth into the exposed skin of Jeremy's hip, making him yelp. "You better not be spacing out on me," Michael growls up at him, working yet another bruise into his skin. "I don't have to be down here for you, y'know. I got better shit to do."

"N-no, I'm— f-fuck, feels so good Micah, I-I'm sorry, I—" Jeremy scrambles to find the words, hands shaking at the desire to tangle themselves in Michael's hair and tug, show his appreciation, voice shaking too as more tears fall down his cheeks. A strong sense of humiliation burns itself into the underside of his skin, leaving him hot and needy. He takes a shaky breath and glances down to where Michael is staring back up at him, looking vaguely bored. "God, please."

The plea comes out in a hurried breath, something Jeremy would generously call a sigh. Michael's eyes go dark, and he smirks, licking up Jeremy's dick alongside his hand. "You beg so pretty for me, baby, how can I say no to you?"

The contrast between denial and praise leaves Jeremy breathless and panting, vision blurred with tears as Michael goes down on him again, sinking down until his nose is nuzzling into Jeremy's hip. Jeremy lets out a low moan, another soft plea falling past his lips in a puff of warm breath. A thumb finds a bruise on Jeremy's thigh beneath his jeans, pressing down harshly, Michael's tongue brushing against Jeremy's dick, and that's enough to push Jeremy over the edge. He comes with a barely contained scream, Michael's mouth working him through his orgasm and then some, only pulling off when Jeremy shivers from overstimulation. His breath comes out in ragged gasps, vision clearing as he blinks away the last of his tears.

Michael crawls up Jeremy's body to capture him in an open-mouthed kiss, Jeremy moaning weakly into it. Jeremy hadn't noticed when Michael had undone his own pants, but he's stroking himself as he kisses Jeremy, muttering breathless praise against his lips. "Did so good Jer, you're so beautiful sweetheart, I love you so fucking much, god—"

Jeremy tangles his hands in Michael's hair and pulls him close, chest heaving, kissing him until he doesn't have any breath left. Sure, Michael never said he could move again, but this isn't about him anymore. Not when Michael is shivering against him like this, the arm propping him up over Jeremy shaking with how close he is.

Jeremy breaks away from the kiss to stare up at Michael, whose eyes are hungry and desperate and full of pure, loving adoration. The sight makes Jeremy's heart swell. One hand still toying with Michael's hair, the other wanders down his body. All he has to do, he knows, is brush his fingers over Michael's hand as he pumps himself, glancing up at Michael through his eyelashes, still damp with the remnants of his tears, and Michael is groaning out a strangled " _fuck_ " and coming all over his hand and Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy leans up and kisses him through it, swallowing his noises as they slowly deescalate into content, happy little moans.

As gross as Jeremy thinks it is, Michael lays down on top of him, content to hold him in the afterglow. Jeremy feels nasty with come sandwiched between them, but then Michael's mouth finds his and the kiss is sweet enough that he doesn't mind staying like this for a bit longer. A hand brushes his cheek, gentle, and he smiles against Michael's lips, arms wrapped around him.

Eventually, Michael extricates himself from Jeremy, reaching over to grab them some pajamas out of the dresser next to the bed. Jeremy lays there for a second, just staring at the ceiling as his breathing returns to normal until Michael's face enters his field of vision, smiling down at him. "C’mon, Jer," he says, voice soft, "let's get you out of those."

Jeremy goes along with Michael's attempts to get him out of his dirty clothes and into a baggy tee shirt that he knows is Michael's and a pair of flannel pants. Michael does the same, the two of them abandoning their clothes on the floor for future-them to deal with. Michael curls into Jeremy's back as they settle under the covers, nose buried in Jeremy's hair and fingers tracing soothing patterns on his thigh. Jeremy sighs, content.

"So." Michael’s breath is hot against his ear. "How was that?"

Jeremy chuckles, wriggling until Michael loosens his hold so Jeremy can flip over, tangling their legs together, hands in Michael's hair as he connects their lips. "That," he replies, lips buzzing against Michael's, "was fucking amazing. You did awesome."

Blushing, Michael pulled back, almost shy as he meets Jeremy's gaze. "Yeah? I didn't go overboard with the, y'know, humiliation stuff, did I?"

Smiling at Michael's thinly veiled concern, Jeremy shook his head. "No, babe, it was really good. You could probably do more, next time. If you're comfortable."

"I'll try." Michael ducks in for another kiss, resting their foreheads together. "I'm getting better, it's just… it goes against every instinct in my body to say that kinda stuff when I think the world of you."

Now it's Jeremy's turn to blush. "If you're not, like, a hundred percent on board then you shouldn't feel like you  _have_  to—"

Michael cuts him off with a kiss so tender it makes Jeremy's chest ache, pulling away smiling. His hand finds Jeremy's face and rests there, palm caressing Jeremy's cheek. "I'm a big boy, Jer, I can tell you when I don't want to do something. You really like it, and you know I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you so much."

Jeremy can't help but smile, turning to press a kiss into Michael's palm before leaning into the warm pressure. "I love you too, Micah. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Getting to see your o-face from between your legs is all the thanks I need."

Jeremy laughs. "We can talk more in the," he has to pause, yawning in Michael's face, "morning, I'm beat."

Michael nods, returning Jeremy's yawn back to him. "Agreed."

Sleepily, Jeremy smiles. He snuggles closer, pressing one last kiss to Michael's lips with a quiet "love you" before they drift off to sleep in each other's arms like the cliche happy ending to a romance movie. Which, ultimately, is okay by them. 

**Author's Note:**

> my breakout into the world of smut is with a kink that always used to make me uncomfortable, i could kill god
> 
> this was the result of my insomniac ass wondering at three am just how fucking kinky jeremy here is exactly 
> 
> i hope it was good, i edited the shit out of it
> 
> i've always wimped out of writing smut in the past, too squeamish for that shit, but jeremy was not having any of that i guess....... cool. im proud of this tho lowkey
> 
> every comment is another orgasm for jeremy heere
> 
> edit: hnnnnnn holy shit i was not expecting the reaction this got thank u all so much more smut is in the works i promise


End file.
